Незваные Гости
by Hellga
Summary: Интервью с Умертвием по поводу небезызвестных событий 28 сентября 3018 года Третьей Эпохи.


Старое, одинокое умертвие очень обиделось что его не показали в фильме «Братство Кольца» и согласилось дать нам это интервью. Вы спрашиваете, как оно вообще узнало о фильме? Ах да, когда Том Бомбадил велел ему убираться в «пустынные земли за горами» и быть «потерянными и забытым пока мир не будет исцелен» оно просто отправилось сюда. Теперь оно живут под именем Бэрри Уайт и содержит небольшой ювелирный магазинчик на окраине одного большого, старого Американского города.

**Незваные Гости. **

Стоял тихий осенний денек, и я пытался прибраться в доме перед предстоящей зимой. Столько дел, столько дел... Почистить украшения, потемневшие от времени. Выбросить старые тряпки, которые мне больше не нужны – например, старый плащ брошенный на постель – крысы его основательно погрызли. У меня слишком болят старые суставы, я не поспеваю их гонять, и они научились меня не бояться... Не правда ли, мерзкие твари?

Ах да, простите, я отвлекся… В старости такое бывает, вы знаете... В общем, я только-только начал полировать любимый ножной браслет, как послышались отвратительные писклявые голоса бормочущие совершенно несносные вирши. За всю свою долгую, долгую жизнь такой бредятины не слышал... Я в этих краях годами чужаков не видел, почему сегодя-то сюда кого-то потащило? Да еще в такой день. С утра солнце было отвратительно ярким, потом ветер поднялся... Несмотря на погоду, я решил все же проверить, кто там ходит и зачем. Помнится, один раз я в северной палате был, похожий шум раздавался. Я тогда не обратил внимания, а когда все же дошел проверить, там какие-то воришки наложили свои грязные лапы на мою любимую коллекцию копий. Ну, есть еще порох в пороховницах, и те копья, которые они еще не успели похватать, их аккуратненько пригвоздили к стенам, но будь они малость пошустрее...

Так что в этот раз я решил проявить бдительность. И что же я увидел? Четверо кучерявых парнишек, совсех одних, без присмотра. Здесь, так далеко от всего? Вот вам не надоедает когда мальчишки-беспризорники носятся, все круша на своем пути! Уж я бы с их отцами поговорил! А эти четверо еще ли ели! Ели и разбрасывали свой мусор прямо по моей любимой лужайке.

«Да как они, мерзавцы, посмели!» подумал я и решил преподать им урок.

Я хотель всего лишь их припугнуть, убивать мне давно надоело. Я здесь сижу с тех пор как Балан повел наше племя к западным горам, и за все эти тысячелетия люди вообще ничего нового не придумали, кроме десятков новых спобов убивать. Подумать только, я тут сижу, в этом заплесневелом кургане, всего лишь за то что я случайно подстрелил своего кузена... Сейчас меня за это никто бы на вечность не обрек... Первые пару тысячелетий было совсем не плохо, а потом понаехали эти отвратительные Дунэдайн и начали раскапывать мой старый дом чтобы набить его своими собственными покойниками! А потом так искренне удивлялись, что у них количество покойников драматически возросло, ха!

Ах да, я ж вам про мальчишек рассказывал... Простите старому, усталому умертвию его рассеянность... В общем, вышел я наружу, солнце-то все-таки спряталось. Нам, неупокоенным, оно не полезно, а солнцезащитных лосьонов в ту пору еще не придумали – и шуганул их. Они, идиоты, разбежались, да еще и кричать начали. У меня чуть уши не лопнули! Они так и бегали кругами и орали, я чуть с ума не сошел. Пришлось взять старую верную заплесневелую тряпку – очень эффективно выключает смертных, знаете ли – и вскоре все четверо аккуратно лежали на полу в главном зале. Я тогда присмотрелся и понял что они не совсем мальчишки – какие-то странные существа, пропорции взрослые, ноги мохнатые... очень необычные создания. Я решил что они могут пригодится мне в дизайне главного коридора, и как раз пытался понять, как их лучше разложить. Мне было одиноко – других умертвий рядом не было – и хотелось чего-то человекоподобного для оживления интерьера. Мурлыча себе под нос старую любимую песенку, я прикидывал так и этак. Так задумался, что даже не заметил, как один из этих чудиков очухался. Он так завопил какие-то мерзкие вирши, что я упал на пол и забился. Поганец воспользовался моей слабостью и отрубил мне судорожно вытянутую руку...

Мало того, потом он позвал моего самого надоедливого соседа, Тома, и они начали петь такую ерунду, что я взмолился – хоть Эру, хоть Валар, хоть Моргот с Сауроном, только спасите и заберите меня отсюда. Удивительно, но мне ответили. Не знаю кто, но он сказал что я могу отправиться куда-то, куда они не смогут за мной последовать. Я радостно согласился – и вот так я тут и оказался.

**Примечания:**

Это перевод моего же «Uninvited Guests»

По-английски умертвие – «barrow-wight», бэрроу-уайт, почти созвучно имени Barry White, вполне обычному имени.

Балан – это изначальное имя Беора Старого. Получается, это Умертвие сидело в своем кургане больше шести тысяч лет...


End file.
